Flipbook Of Fluff
by CommeParMagie
Summary: Cute, fluffy one-shots featuring all your favourite Twilight characters! Lots of romance, friendship, and family. Your daily dose of fluffiness!
1. Hunting

**Flip Book of Fluff**

**Chapter 1: "Hunting"**

**Alice & Jasper**

* * *

**JPOV**

We were out hunting in the forest, just Alice and me.

I like it when it's just Alice and me.

I was giving Alice a piggyback ride as we – well I – ran into the forest. I could feel Alice's emotions, she was completely happy. Our emotions mirrored each other most of the time, and now was no exception.

Alice jumped gracefully off my back. I turned to look at her.

"We should find a few deer over by this river."

I took her hand in mine and she led me to the river.

We crouched down and waited. Just as Alice had predicted, three deer walked to the water and began to drink. They were on the on the side of the river but I could hear the slow thumping of their hearts and the blood pulsing through their veins.

I felt Alice's slight shift of weight. I shifted my weight too, ready to jump over the river.

I saw Alice leap out of her crouched position and I was half a second behind her.

Her leap was effortless and even when she took down the deer she looked as graceful as an angel. I was so distracted that I almost let my deer go. I quickly paid more attention to the deer and let my instincts take over.

When I was finished, Alice was waiting for me, leaning against a tree. Her clothes showed no sign of wear and she looked just as perfect as ever.

I stood up and walked over to her.

I put my hands on the tree either side of her and leant down and kissed her.

I could feel her emotions change through different levels of happiness and excitement.

I pulled back and looked at her face, a smile slowly spread across her face.

"I guess we should go back."

I didn't really want to go back, but I knew we probably should.

Alice was feeling the same way as me, once again.

"Oh, but I don't want to go!" She pouted. Then a cheeky smile spread across her face.

"Okay, we can leave… but you have to catch me first!"

She sped out from under my arm.

I sighed and ran after her, following her scent.

Until her scent trail abruptly stopped.

Panic washed through me, I could still taste her excited, gleeful emotion but she was nowhere to be seen.

I whipped my head around in every direction looking for her.

Then out of nowhere, Alice was upside down in front of my face. I looked up at her legs and they were curled around a tree branch from a tree on my right.

"Hi."

Her smile was so huge it made me smile.

Her tinkling laugh filled the forest and then she dropped down from the tree and landed in my arms.

"Hi."

Her eyes were twinkling.

I kissed her lightly and let go of her feet but still held onto her waist to set her on the ground, but I had forgotten how short she was and her feet didn't reach the ground.

She continued to kiss me and I held her tightly around the waist with one hand and held her face with my other hand.

Alice's arms were wrapped around my neck.

She pulled her head back and looked into my eyes. She smiled at me and I leant my head forward to rest my forehead on hers.

I could feel her complete and honest love for me and I knew I felt the exact same way. I couldn't tell whose emotion was whose anymore. It all just ran into each other and I felt like we two pieces of one person, meant to be with each other forever. Just like I knew Alice and I would be. Forever.

And I knew, that that moment was _absolutely_ perfect.

* * *

**Awww, wasn't that cute!**

Welcome to my new story, Flipbook of Fluff! It's going to be tons of cute little fluffy one-shots, all centred around our favourite Twilight characters! Yay! :)

I hope you enjoyed this chapter.....

Whats that you say?

**You want a preview of the next chapter?**

**Hmmm... okay! I'll tell you one thing: it has Edward in it! :)**

**Review :)**

**~CommeParMagie**


	2. My Daughter

**Flipbook Of Fluff**

**Chapter 2: "My Daughter"**

_**Edward and Renesmee**_

This takes place during Breaking Dawn while Bella is changing into a vampire.

* * *

**EPOV**

Bella lay on the bed, still unmoving, her expression blank. I hoped that meant the morphine was working, that I wasn't too late. Carlisle tried to comfort me, but it barely helped knowing every time he did this he also blocked his thoughts from me.

I hadn't left Bella's side since I delivered our baby and attempted to save her life.

I sighed.

_Our _baby. Our child. I tried to block out the thoughts that told me that soon, maybe it would be just my child. I shook my head to erase these thoughts.

I had hardly seen Renesmee since she has been born. Well, I had watched her through Jacob or Rosalie's thoughts sometimes.

When I really wanted to see her though, Jasper could always tell. He would quickly grow sick of the constant longing and tell Alice who would steal Renesmee away from whoever had her and bring her up to me. I tried not to feel this way a lot, Jasper had enough trouble trying to block out my constant pain over Bella.

Renesmee was just as perfect as her mother though, Bella's chocolate brown eyes are reflected exactly into Renesmee's eyes.

Renesmee was already amazingly smart for her age. She is able to understand us and communicate very effectively with her ability.

I watched Bella's face, waiting for it to change. I listened to what was happening downstairs.

Renesmee was showing Jacob and Rose the same images again. She was showing she was angry and my face. Over and over. Rose and Jacob tried to soothe her but gave up when she yelled. They had to give her what she wanted.

Rose moved soundlessly up the steps.

I met her at the door. I hadn't let Renesmee see Bella yet.

Her expression almost made me smile. She was angry. Renesmee went eagerly into my arms. She held her hand up and I lowered my head down for her to reach. I looked up just in time to see Rose leave.

I turned my attention to her gorgeous brown eyes. She showed her demanding Rosalie and Jacob to take her up to me. She showed me how she bit Jacob.

I smile formed on my lips.

She smiled in response.

She liked it when I was happy.

I didn't need her to show me her thoughts with her ability but she liked to better her way.

She looked at the door, she knew that's where I always was, and she also knew why. Well, sort of. She knew I was in there with her mother, and knew her mother wasn't well.

She showed me her only memory of her mother, covered in blood. I winced.

Renesmee stopped immediately.

She knew it caused me pain.

"Your mom will be fine soon." I told her.

I wanted to tell her she would be able to spend lot of time with Bella soon, or she would be in her mothers' arms soon. I wished I could tell her she could _see_ her mother soon, but even if I wasn't too late, I would be very unsafe for Bella to see Renesmee. I knew the others wouldn't allow it.

I sighed and hugged Renesmee closer.

It felt easier with her there, like the pain wasn't so bad when you could share it with someone else.

After all she was the one person who felt just how I felt at the moment. Just as sad, just as worried.

My daughter.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please review :)**

**~CommeParMagie**

**PS. Can anyone guess who will be in the next chapter?**


	3. Esme's Favourite

**Flipbook Of Fluff**

**Chapter 3: "Esme's Favourite"**

_This story takes place before Edward has met Bella_

**

* * *

**

**EPOV**

My fingers moved aimlessly across the piano keys, their tuneless notes were no louder than a whisper.

I tried to find anything in the random placing of my fingers on the keys but I came up blank. No song or tune could be made from the notes. Not even any inspiration.

I pressed down harshly on the keys, and pushed away from the piano.

Carlisle looked up from his book, and gave me a questioning look.

I shook my head at him and glared at the floor, pulling my fingers through my hair.

I tried to ignore Carlisle's mental worrying about me. He repeated the same worries to himself, wondering about my reactions towards my pointless and endless life.

It was cruel, to make a person spend forever in this lonely hell.

I pulled myself back towards the piano.

I tried to clear my head of these depressing thoughts and tried again to compose some form of song. Even a few notes strung together.

Songs need inspiration; I needed to find something from around me to play about. My fingers moved as I examined the walls around me.

I heard a birds call from deep in the forest around the house. I tried to compose a song from that but the notes just wouldn't work.

I refrained from hitting the keys again.

I didn't want Carlisle to worry again, it was worse when I had to hear it all myself.

The house was quiet. In words thought _and_ in words said aloud.

Rosalie was hunting by herself. The freedom from her thoughts was nice. She preferred to hunt alone. It gave her time to sulk and gave us time away from her constant whining. Whenever she wasn't complaining about her life as an immortal, I had to hear her thoughts of how _wonderful_ she looked or _how amazingly flawless_ she was.

I hated the immortal life just as much as her but at least _I_ didn't complain. Well, not as openly as her anyway.

I turned back to the keys and tried to find a tune to play other than _Mary Had A Little Lamb_.

I was on the verge of giving up again when I felt Carlisle's thoughts abruptly brighten. Carlisle was normally happy and I was surprised to see how much _more_ happier they could get. I looked up from the keys, only then noticing how close I was to them.

Esme. Esme had just walked into the room.

Carlisle shut his book carefully but quickly and stood up, his arms open ready for her.

She crossed the room quickly and laid her head into his chest. She lifted her head up to kiss him. It was short but very sweet.

_Ah, the joys of your first love! _I thought sarcastically.

I wasn't mad at them for being in love, just annoyed that their love could penetrate my gloomy little bubble.

Musicians found inspiration from love; no one said it had to be your _own_ love.

My fingers moved effortlessly over the keys. The notes flowed easily into each other and hung in the air.

I let out a sigh of relief. _This _was how it was meant to feel, _this_ was how it felt to finally find the flow or rhythm of a new song.

I looked up at Carlisle and Esme every few seconds, at their absolute love and adoration for each other.

They had moved to sitting down on the chair.

I poured over the keys.

Every touch, every kiss was wound into the song.

As I looked up I noticed them watching me, Esme had a huge smile on her face.

My anger drained away and I felt warmth.

They song lasted a few more seconds then faded away.

They both clapped but Esme was easily more enthusiastic than Carlisle.

"That is _definitely _my favourite song so far!"

Esme was beaming.

The deep, black depression started to creep back through.

I sighed.

At least Rosalie would feel as bad as I did, even if it meant listening to her whining.

_Edward! Edward! Get Carlisle! I need HELP!_

Rosalie's sudden thoughts surprised me, but not as much as the image in her head.

She was carrying a boy with dark brown curls and large muscles. He was unconscious and there was blood all over him. Rosalie ignored all the blood surprisingly well. She kept telling herself she had to hurry and kept yelling messages at me that she needed help.

I told Carlisle what I saw and Rosalie's urgent message.

This all happened in less than a second.

Carlisle rushed up off his chair to get his medical equipment.

I ran with him to help, listening to Rosalie's thoughts as I did to make sure she made it back. Carlisle was worried that she wouldn't be able to make it back with all the blood, even though she was so close.

It made me wonder too, why had she so easily ignored the blood before, and why did she care so much that he was okay.

I looked deep into her thoughts, and then I saw it.

It was how she looked at him.

Even though he was covered in blood, unconscious and close to death, she looked at him with complete … _love._

I groaned.

I told Carlisle what I heard.

A small smile appeared on his face.

"Well, let's hope he makes it then."

It made him happy.

I remembered what I thought before;

_At least Rosalie would feel as bad as I did._

It didn't look like it anymore.

_Looks like I'm doomed to be depressed and lonely forever. _

_Great._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: LOL I hope you liked it, I love this chapter! :)**

**Review!**

**~CommeParMagie**


	4. Worse Than Emmett

**Flip Book Of Fluff**

**Chapter 4: "Worse Than Emmett"**

**_Alice & Jasper_**

* * *

**Warning: Jasper might be a **_**tad **_**OC in this one just because he's a little less serious but I still think he could be this cheeky if he had the right atmosphere around him i.e. Emmett lol :)**

* * *

_Edward, what is Alice doing?_

Jasper's thoughts abruptly burst into Edward's head.

Edward turned his head lazily to the side to face Jasper and Emmett who were just like him, leaning against the wall.

"She's looking for your future, making sure you're…okay."

Jasper's expression turned annoyed and he looked over at Alice who was frowning as she was looking through the window, her eyes had a glazed over look.

Edward's words were barely audible, even to vampire ears and Alice was so far away she hadn't heard.

"What does she think I'm going to do here? Suddenly run into the forest and hunt down a hiker?"

"Well…"

Jasper's look turned murderous.

"Kidding Jazz! She's looking for tomorrow actually."

We all groaned internally.

School.

"I'm sick of this! I wish she'd stop!"

Emmett laughed and Jasper turned his head so he could see Emmett next to him.

"God, I wish Rose could see me."

"Umm… she _can _see you, Emmett."

"No like _see_ me. In the future."

"Why?"

"Well, I could plan to do things that would drive Rose _nuts!_ Even though I was only planning on doing it until she hunts me down and stops me. It would be sooo funny! Or while she was in class and couldn't do anything about it I could plan to –"

"Okay! Stop right there Emmett! We do not need to hear that!"

Emmett shrugged and looked away but was still smiling.

Edward shuddered.

Jasper wasn't listening though, he was thinking.

"Argh! I do NOT want to be here when this happens!"

Edward stood up and left.

"When what happens?"

"You'll see, Emmett."

Alice's eyes suddenly widened but still kept their glazed look.

She turned to face Jasper, her expression horrified.

Suddenly her glazed over look was gone and she was looking like she could rip Jasper into small little pieces.

Jasper was two steps ahead of her, and had started running.

Emmett followed them outside.

"What? What happened?!"

Edward was outside too, with his fingers to his temples and his eyes squeezed shut. He continued to frown and didn't change his posture when Emmett came and stood next to him.

"Not far enough, I didn't think hard enough…"

Edward kept muttering to himself.

Alice and Jasper were running in circles in the backyard, Alice's expression livid and Jasper's joyful.

"What?!"

Emmett was getting frustrated.

"You could have just imagined ripping up her clothes and gotten the same reaction, you know Jasper!"

Edward's eyes were still tightly shut.

"Yeah, but it would have been less fun!"

"Less fun for you" Edward muttered then shuddered.

"WHAT? WILL SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON?" Emmett roared again.

As Alice chased Jasper into the forest Edward spoke quietly to Emmett.

"Let's just say, that for one moment back there, Jasper was worse than _you_."

"Wha– Oh!"

Emmett shuddered too.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed that :) It was kinda a weird chapter :)**

**Please review!**


	5. Kiss It Better

**Flipbook Of Fluff**

**Chapter 5: "Kiss It Better"**

_Edward and Bella :)_

**This story takes place when Bella is still human.**

* * *

**BPOV**

I sat at the table and tried to pay attention to my food. Of course it is difficult when the person sitting across from you could be confused for a God.

Edward was staying while I ate my dinner; Charlie was eating his while watching the game. Of course, Edward had told Charlie he had already eaten at his house.

I felt awkward while Edward watched me eat. He eyed everything I ate suspiciously, watching my reaction as I ate.

I felt self conscious as I ate my lasagna. It was still hot from the microwave.

I wasn't paying much attention to my food, as I said before, because I wasn't quite sure how I burnt my lip. I was eating and then suddenly I felt my lip burn and sting. I quickly swallowed my bite of lasagna, which burned while it slid down my throat, and gave a small yelp of pain. I knew I would have a small burn as my lip still stung and burned.

Edward was at my side the second I showed discomfort on my face. Maybe even before then. After all, he _was_ Edward.

I ignored Edward's worried looks and stood up to find ice for my lip.

"I've burnt my lip, I need ice."

I looked in his eyes and I felt my cheeks grow hot. Only I could damage myself while eating lasagna.

Edward's worried face lessened considerably so I turned away from him and pulled the freezer door open.

He turned me back around though and held me close.

"Do you want me to kiss it better?"

I barely began to roll my eyes at his teasing when he kissed me.

Apparently he wasn't kidding.

He was even gentler than usual, careful not to hurt my sore lip.

I did feel better though. His icy cold lips were instant relief.

It was all over much too soon.

He pulled away and looked at me.

"I don't think a kiss has ever worked that well."

He let out a quiet laugh.

"I should probably get ice now though."

My lip had started to heat up again and was bothering me.

"I could be your ice."

Again, he wasn't kidding.

His second kiss was just as sweet and wonderful as the first.

Except this one was interrupted by Charlie's voice.

"Bella, I don't hear you eating!"

"You listen to me eat?"

Charlie didn't answer. He gave me a _humph!_ and then fell silent again.

"Hmm… maybe you should get ice then."

"Okay."

I turned to the freezer again but just like last time Edward spun me back around and gave me one last kiss.

"Just for luck," Edward's face was close to mine, "with your luck, you'll need it."

* * *

**A/N: Hi! Here's a cute little bit of fluff for you! I know it's short, but hey, I like it! :)**

**Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Virtual trophy to anyone who can guess the characters in the next chapter...**

**~CommeParMagie**

**PS. Suggestions for future chapters very welcome :)**

* * *


	6. Shield

**Flipbook Of Fluff**

**Chapter 6: "Shield"**

**~ _Edward and Bella ~_**

_This story takes place after Bella has changed into a vampire._

* * *

**EPOV**

A new school, a new set of faces staring at us with mouths hanging open, well at least until they realize we're looking, then they shut their mouths and look away awkwardly.

The whispers about us, the scandals and shock of all of us adopted children paired off with each other.

The fantasies aren't that much fun either.

I was sitting in a classroom; Bella was sitting next to me as always. There was a dozen other girls in the class as well; their thoughts were all on the same wavelength. I cringed and tried my best to ignore the incredibly loud thoughts and strong visions.

Bella knew my facial expressions well, so even with my best efforts, I couldn't hide my discomfort and disgust.

Even if my face didn't give me away, the constant glances and giggles from the other girls would.

It also didn't help I had to hear the fantasies from the _men_ for my Bella. It made me angry to hear their disgusting detailed thoughts even though they knew Bella was _mine_.

Bella saw my face and frowned. She looked over and glared at a girl she caught smiling in my direction.

She chewed absently on her lips. The little crease between her eyebrows was still there. She looked gorgeous. Then a smile slowly spread across her face.

Then the thoughts were gone.

Bella had moved her shield over the other students. They hadn't noticed the change, they were still whispering and passing notes. I sighed in relief as a huge weight fell from my shoulders.

I looked over at Bella and smiled. She smiled back. The little crease appeared between her eyebrows again.

Then the shield over her mind was gone too.

Her thoughts rushed in my head. I saw her beautiful, beautiful mind. As always, her amazing mind stunned me.

_I thought you could use the help._

Her voice filled my head and I felt a sudden urge. I wanted to push over this desk and take her in my arms and kiss her wherever I could reach. I wanted to hold her close and feel her soft skin against mine.

Of course I knew I shouldn't, but that didn't mean I _wouldn't_. I had to try and resist, but Bella was making it difficult. Her mind had always made me feel like pulling her to me and never letting go. I doubted I would ever get used to the memorizing voice I heard in my head whenever she lifted the shield.

I wanted to ask her to pull her shield back but I couldn't make myself do it, but if something didn't happen soon this could become a _very _interesting class.

I head a sigh. Not from a person in this room though. I knew this voice very well. I also knew she was on the other side of the school.

I didn't see what Alice saw, I was too wrapped up in Bella, but within seconds Alice was at the door.

She gave a heart-breaking smile then said in a sweet voice,

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but can I please have Edward and Bella? It's urgent!"

She gave the teacher another sweet smile then stormed into the room and grabbed Bella and me by the wrist. She dragged us out of the room and scowled. She only smiled once at the teacher again as we left. She shut the door and briskly dragged us behind her out to the yard. She was starting to move a bit too fast for a human until she abruptly stopped behind an old building near the school oval. She shoved us behind it. It was out of sight, no one could see us.

"Thanks Alice," Bella said timidly.

Bella pressed her hands on my chest.

Alice rolled her eyes and walked away.

I was glad Alice saved us. If this was what she saw in her vision – only we were in classroom in her vision – then I was glad we had someone looking out for us, because this would _certainly _make us the center of gossip for…well, quite a while!

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it!**

**Sorry for posting two Edward/Bella chapters in a row, but hey, when inspiration strikes...**

**Remember, reviews make me smile! Please?? :)**

**~ CommeParMagie**


End file.
